


The Angel's Bath

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [87]
Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, M/M, Season of Kink 2018, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: There were few things better in life than being able to just spend time with the person Hide loved most, but with their busy schedules, finding that time wasn't always easy.





	The Angel's Bath

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: mid-1990s  
> Written for the free square on my SoK card, using the kink of baths/showers. Maybe not as in-your-face with it as it could have been, but oh well. :p "hide" is capitalized throughout for ease of reading.

Hide groaned as he dropped his bags in the genkan, staring stupidly at the shoe rack for several long seconds, maybe even a whole minute, before it registered what it was he was seeing.

“Welcome home, babe,” his angel murmured, pulling him up into his arms. “It's just us tonight.”

“Just us?” Hide echoed, so tired he felt like his brain was sludge.

“Just us,” Sugizo repeated with a nod. “So which would you like first: bath, food, or sleep?”

Another groan at being given so many options. His soulmate had clearly gone to some effort for him and yet he was too worn out to properly appreciate it.

“I'm sorry, baby, but I really can't even think right now,” he confessed, hoping he wasn't pouting too hard.

“If you need sleep first, that's fine. Everything else can wait for later, it's no trouble.”

“My angel,” he mumbled, tugging his boyfriend along with him. He might not have the energy for anything, but he had missed the feeling of having his boyfriend close, the warmth and reassurance of skin to skin contact.

Hide was a little disappointed to wake from his nap to an empty bed. And bright morning sunlight in his face. A night alone and he had wasted it by sleeping the whole night through. How disappointing!

“You can stop pouting so hard, you know,” Sugizo teased. “Obviously you needed the rest, love. Like I'm going to get mad at you for that. It's still just you and me for awhile longer, so food or bath?”

“Yes,” Hide said, grinning as he got up from their bed. Sugizo laughed, pulling him into his arms. So what if their relationship wasn't normal? _He_ wasn't normal and neither was Sugizo. Normal was for other people.

“Close your eyes,” his boyfriend murmured before turning him towards the bath. “No peeking.”

Hide pouted even as he obeyed, even though he didn't mind. Sure, he already had a good idea what the surprise was going to be, but what did it hurt to play along? A snap of fingers and Sugizo was pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Ok, you can look now.”

Candles, an American-style pancake breakfast, coffee, and bubbles and rose petals in the bath itself. His boyfriend really was a complete romantic sap sometimes. And yet he wouldn't have him any other way.

“Spoiling me again?” he asked, turning to brush a kiss to the corner of his lover's lips.

“Of course. You work hard, you deserve it,” Sugizo replied, hugging him close. “Want me to wash your back?”

“You really are an angel,” Hide murmured.

“But of course,” Sugizo replied with a cheeky grin. Another snap of fingers and they were both naked, his lover working up a lather on a bath poof.

“That feels like an abuse of magical powers,” Hide said, laughing as he helped himself to another poof.

“Are you actually complaining?” 

“Of course not! Just observing!”

Still laughing, Sugizo stepped in close again to start washing Hide's body. And for awhile, Hide was able to do the same. But the temptation of having his naked lover with him was too much, he couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing him. Nor did Sugizo offer any resistance, the bath and breakfast seemingly forgotten as hands moved over slick skin. Hide groaned as a thigh pressed between his own, rocking his hips forward and rubbing himself against his lover's lean body.

“Fuck,” Hide groaned. “Oh fuck, baby, fuck I've missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” his lover agreed, raw hunger tinging his kisses.

“My dirty angel,” Hide teased, sliding a hand between them to stroke Sugizo's cock urgently. “Mm, baby, you feel so good, you know that?”

“How do you want it?” Sugizo asked, his voice almost hoarse with need and that alone was enough to make Hide rock hard.

“Right here,” he groaned, turning and pressing his ass against his lover's groin. Sugizo's cock felt so good even just rubbing against him, his hips moving of their own accord to rub his ass against that hard length. Moaning himself, Sugizo caught Hide's hips with one hand while rinsing them off with the other. The water made it easier, their bodies moving together without penetration. 

When a lubed finger pushed into him, Hide gasped and thrust back hard, whimpering for more. His boyfriend seemed to be just as impatient, a second finger soon joining the first, then a third. And then he was growling and that beautiful cock was filling and filling him and Hide finally felt complete again.

When he came back down again to see how much the candles had burned down, how the bubbles had virtually vanished from their bath, Hide felt a wave of guilt.

“All your hard work....”

“Don't worry about it,” Sugizo said, smiling and kissing his forehead. A snap of the angel's fingers and the bath was steaming hot again, their breakfast refreshed.

“Hmm, still don't think that's why you were given such powers, love,” he mock-scolded as the two of them settled in their bath.

“Maybe, maybe not. Probably not. But I don't see why I shouldn't use them this way.”

Hide certainly wasn't going to argue with that.


End file.
